The present invention relates to a mold apparatus for use in a continuous casting system.
It is known to conduct a continuous casting selectively in a single casting mode or a twin casting mode depending on the configuration of the cast product to be obtained.
In this type of casting, a mold for single casting and a mold for twin casting are prepared separately and used selectively as desired, requiring replacement of the molds with each other on the casting line.
It is therefore desirable that casting in both the single casting mode and twin casting mode can be conducted by the same mold. However, the conventional twin mold has bores in the central portions of the longer frame thereof so as to pass a tie rod, as in the case of the shorter walls of the single casting mold, and, as a result of the provision of the bores, the copper sheets which line the inner surface of the longer frames are inevitably split into two portions. Therefore, the frames of the twin casting mold cannot be utilized as the frames of the single casting mold. This inconveniently requires that all the parts such as the frames and copper sheets for longer and shorter frames both for the single and twin cast molds be prepared, resulting in an impractically large number of spare parts.